<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hallelujah by elfffox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653381">hallelujah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox'>elfffox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Internalized Biphobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, fuck the spn canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:54:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfffox/pseuds/elfffox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>может в другой жизни все будет иначе...</p><p>короткие записи, написанные мной, потому что последние несколько эпизодов действительно паршивые</p><p>by deerantlers</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hallelujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643370">hallelujah</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swissaus/pseuds/swissaus">swissaus</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>продолжай играть натурала. ты не можешь быть би. продолжай играть натурала. ты не можешь быть би. продолжай иг-<br/>
" я люблю тебя, дин. „<br/>
<b>БЛЯТЬ.</b> блять. блять. блять.— это не в самом деле. это не в самом деле. почему он. почему ангел. почему <i>твой</i> ангел. почему кастиэль с его волосами цвета воронова крыла и щенячьими глазами. щенячьи глаза полные слез. и ты отказываешься позволить себе плакать- мужик, не плачь, отец никогда не плакал.<br/>
"почему это звучит как прощание?"<br/>
"потому что так и есть."<br/>
этого не может быть- почему здесь, почему сейчас, почему он, почему единственное создание, которое ты любил? черт возьми.</p><p>вот так, он исчез.<br/>
и ты стоишь как чертов идиот.<br/>
любовь всей твоей гребанной жизни и он ушел.</p><p>ты оперся о стену. лицо в твоих руках. все еще не плачешь. не позволяешь себе плакать. возьми себя в руки. ты <i>винчестер</i>.</p><p>когда-то ты услышал, что соулмейты всегда найдут друг друга в другой жизни, и, боже, это была правда, как ты и надеялся. в другой жизни, он рядом с тобой, в другой жизни, возможно, тебе не придется охотиться, чтобы заполнить пустоту, чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то.</p><p>в другой жизни, твоя мозолистая рука переплетается с его мягкой, как ты и говорил в своих клятвах. господь, он выглядит отпадно в смокинге. твоя свободная рука обхватывает его щеку, и снова он плачет, но в этот раз от счастья. и прежде, чем ты поймешь это - губы встречаются, и, отдаляясь, ты слышишь, как он шепчет <i>аллилуя</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>